


would you stand up and walk out on me

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitzsimmons first impression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward meets Fitzsimmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you stand up and walk out on me

Ward pins the ID to his suit, making his way to Sci-Ops. He was due to meet Skye for lunch and she'd insisted he had to meet her new friend. Fitzsimmons. He still wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl.

He scans the signs.  _Wendell…Baxter…Morgan…Plum_. He snorts. There was a Professor Plum somewhere in SHIELD.

There are loud voices bouncing through hallway. At least two of them. Male and female.

He walks closer towards the section where the pristine white walls turned into glass. The name  _Fitzsimmons_  is etched on a plaque. He sees two people, they didn't look old enough to even be out of high school let alone be in a SHIELD lab, unsupervised.

" – the bullets work. Non-lethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue –"

"With a dose of .1 microliters of dendrotoxin. I'm not Hermione! I can't create instant paralysis with that. You should've run the specs by me before you went about building the molds –"

"- keep them from pulling apart in the chamber –"

" – should've used a higher caliber round –"

" – have you ever heard of physics – or what's the other one? Inertia!"

Can they even hear what they're saying? Ward feels the need to stop them. His brain is actually hurting from trying to process the words and who's saying what.

"Which one of you is Fitzsimmons?"

They look at him. It's like looking at kittens – confused, newborn kittens.

"Agent Ward?" The male recovers first.

"Oh! Skye told us you'd be joining. That's Fitz."

"Simmons." Fitz tilts his head in her direction. "I'm engineering. She's biochem."

"There's two of you. You're two people."

They stare at him, oddly. Like he's a child who's lost. He stares back. And then Simmons is in his face, standing on her tiptoes. Flashing a light in his eyes.

"Have you been experiencing any nausea? Headaches?"

Ward recoils, bumping into the glass wall. "What? No."

"What day is it?" Fitz asks.

"Tuesday."

Fitzsimmons exchange a glance. He doesn't like it. "How odd."

"Have you been having difficulties sleeping?" Simmons presses.

"No."

"Well, you're not exhibiting any indicators of having had a concussion."

"I don't -"

"He's probably used to it!"

"Oh, Fitz."

"Hit his head too many times to bloody count. Skull's used to it."

"That's not how it works." Simmons sighs, exasperatedly. "Are you certain you're fine? Untreated, they may lead to long-term problems such speech, movement – it can affect your balance which as a specialist, you will no doubt –"

"We could always have the dwarves –"

"Oh – right!"

 _Dwarves_? Now he wonders if he did hit his head. Ward ducks as a thing whizzes towards him. "What the hell?"

"Hold still." Fitz says, peering at his tablet.

Simmons offers him a wide smile, before joining her counterpart. They're doing it again. Ward's too busy staring at the flying thing in front of him to register any of what they're saying – he probably wouldn't understand half of it.

"Sorry I'm late!" Skye yells, crashing into his back. "Sitwell had me go down to the archives.  _Archives_. We actually have that. Like why haven't the stuff been digitized? Computers are a thing right. I didn't just dream it – what is going on?"

He sighs in relief when the robot-thing heads for Skye instead. "Hey, Doc." The robot-thing  _purrs_. Like a cat.

"Good boy." Simmons coos, petting the robot as it rests in Fitz's hand.

Skye sidles to his side, nudging his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"They're –" fussing over a piece of metal, "something."

"They're  _cute_."

Not the word he'd use. Though he could see why they were Fitzsimmons, they functioned like they were one unit. A person instead of two. When Fitz stopped talking, Simmons took up the sentence and it continued that way until they reached whatever conclusion they needed to.

"It's like they share a brain – or are psychically linked." Skye whispers. "They do that all the time. You'll get used to it."

Skye brings her thumb and forefinger to her lips, releasing a shrill sound that have the scientists startled. "Time out. Let's grab some grub."

"Excellent. I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Fitz." Simmons rolls her eyes.

"Thinking takes a lot. My brain needs to refuel."

Ward shouldn't be afraid of this tiny scientist. He's not. But he does flinch when the Scot claps his back, trying to put an arm over his shoulder. "Now, Agent Ward, Skye says you've been to Colombia. Did you get a chance to see a tamarin?"

Skye gives him a wide grin, two thumbs up.

Why couldn't he have normal friends?


End file.
